


oh, let's call the whole thing off

by questionsthemselves



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Floof, M/M, Ridiculous misunderstandings, all the fluff and floof, confused Kraglin, oblivious Yondu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionsthemselves/pseuds/questionsthemselves
Summary: Yondu didn’t understand. He didn’t understand one bit and he couldn’t think what in the galaxy would make anyone try that. It was a terrible way to try and disarm someone –  inefficient, completely unsanitary, and in this case,entirelyunprovokedHe couldn’t fathom why Kraglin had done it.In which misunderstandings about smooshing faces together makes for a very confused Kraglin and Yondu.





	oh, let's call the whole thing off

**Author's Note:**

> After a while my brain smooshes canons and fanons together in a blurry mix but I'm _pretty sure_ the whole Centaurians viewing mouths primarily as weapons and not for kissing is something originally thought up by the awesome Write_Like_An_American, so credit for that goes to them!

Yondu didn’t understand. He didn’t understand one bit and he couldn’t think what in the galaxy would make anyone try that. It was a terrible way to try and disarm someone inefficient, completely unsanitary, and in this case _,_   _entirely_  unprovoked

He couldn’t fathom why Kraglin had done it.

Things have been going so well between them, too. Kraglin has been his first mate for going on a year, and the gangly gap-toothed Xandarian had turned from a gun-shy engineer into a not even half-bad first mate. Now, there’s no one Yondu would trust more to stand at his back, every deadly, whippet-thin inch of him.

Which made it confusing what has happened tonight. Earlier, he’d invited Kraglin back to his room for a quick planning meeting for tomorrow’s job. It was out of their usual routine, but Yondu just hadn’t been able to summon the energy to drag himself to one of the ramshackle conference rooms after a long day spent running around cleaning up some rookie’s mess. His sweaty leathers were sticking to him unpleasantly, and he was mighty parched and ready for some of the pricy illegal liquor he had stashed away – captain’s privilege.

Kraglin’s face had gone all blushy for some reason when he’d asked. Maybe he’d forgotten about the meeting, and was embarrassed? Not that Yondu would blame him for forgetting, Kraglin was nearly as run off his feet as Yondu was – honestly, this disaster of a day would have been so much worse if not for his quietly capable first mate.

Kraglin had shown up on the dot though, wringing his hands all nervous like. His face was still blotched a little blue, probably overheated from earlier. Didn’t matter though, Yondu supposed, he could turn the temperature in his room down. After inviting Kraglin in, he’d generously offered him the first swig of the bottle, and turned to start shucking off his jacket. Shaking the filthy thing off into a corner of the room Yondu’d turned back to Kraglin, not to be met by a bony hand offering him the next swig, but by a Kraglin who’d slunk altogether too close. Then of all things he’d leaned down to clonk his head against Yondu’s, all but mashing their faces together.

Yondu had been startled, tried to jerk back only to freeze when Kraglin tilted his head just enough that he could smoosh their lips together instead of their foreheads. Their  _lips._  Like some kind of terribly underhanded disarming technique specifically for Centaurians.

Yondu would almost be a little hurt, if he felt things like that. Which he didn’t. It didn’t matter at all if his goofily endearing and deadly competent first mate turned against him with no warning. It was far from the first unexpected betrayal in his life and he’d get through it like all the others - an unhealthy amount of alcohol and spending the next fortnight happily skewering anyone who looked at him wrong.

For now though, Yondu is going to figure out what the hell Kraglin had been thinking.

He manages to get his hands to work again, and grips Kraglin by the edges of this collar tight enough he can shove him back.

“What in the goddamn stars are you doing, boy?” The shock makes Yondu’s voice come out rather higher than he’d meant it, so he clears his throat and tries again. “Ain’t gonna get the drop on me in m’own cabin, an’ what kinda stupid attempt is that anyways?”

“Sir..” Kraglin ekes out weakly, swallowing rapidly. His hands just hang there stupidly in the air, and that blush seems to have done nothing but gotten worse.

Well. He  _should_  be ashamed of trying to take Yondu out in such a foolhardy manner.

Kraglin shifts nervously, opens his mouth then closes it again. When after another beat he still doesn’t say anything Yondu starts to purse his lips warningly, lets his implant start to glow. Kraglin’s eyes widen and his words almost trip over themselves as he stutters out, “I thought that’s what y’wanted, sir.”

There’s nothing but hurt bafflement in his tone, not a lick of grudgement or viciousness as he adds, “Why else would ya invite me back to your room?”

Huh? Yondu relaxes his lips, tilts his head in confusion. He’d told Kraglin this was for a planning meeting, right? Surely they’d done this a least once before… but thinking on it now, he supposes he hasn’t. Doesn’t really matter though, nothing he’d said could possibly have been taken as an invitation to attack Yondu.

“Sure as flark didn’t invite you back so you could try and do me in,” Yondu grumbles, reaching up to rub at his aching temples. Really all he wanted was to get the day’s work wrapped up so he could get properly soused. Surely that wasn’t too much to ask.

“Do you in…?” Kraglin stops his infernal fidgeting long enough to blink those huge, wet peepers at him. Ridiculous for a space pirate to have eyes that big and blue, Yondu could never understand it.

“Sir, I wasn’t trying to hurt you, I thought you invited me back to, y’know,” Kraglin makes an awkward little gesture with his fingers, “if I did something wrong, I c’n leave.”

Yondu doesn’t have the first clue what that gesture is supposed to mean, but it looks vaguely violent. He lets his scowl deepen.

“Ain’t saying you did wrong, when I don’t have first clue what you was doing.”

Kraglin looks even more confused at this point, but he gamely tries again.

“Figured you’d caught me looking at you, ’n finally decided to do something about it.”

Looking at him…?

Oh.

_Oh._

Kraglin had thought he’d invited him back for a little end of shift nookie-nookie. Yondu worries his lip with an under fang. He supposes he could see how Kraglin would think that. Days between planets dragged, and crew often turned to each other for some fun and stress relief.

The thought of doing that with Kraglin though hadn’t even entered his mind, but now he’s musing on it he finds himself starting to warm to the idea. Kraglin might not look anything like the smooth synth-skinned bots he normally preferrs for late night company. But… there’s something about his scruffy stick of an ever-loyal first mate. It's something that pulls Yondu in, makes him feel curious and vaguely wanting and keeps him from escorting Kraglin out with a stabby send-off.

This still doesn’t explain what's preceded this.

“Whas that have t’do with banging our mouths together?”

Kraglin’s brows bunch up.

“You ain’t never kissed no one?”

Yondu wants to smack himself. Or Kraglin. Preferably Kraglin. Of course, he’d been trying to  _kiss_  Yondu. Yondu’s seen it done before, certainly, he’d lived on the same ship with Stakar and Aleta after all. From what he’d understood of it though, it was generally a lot less… smash-y. Unfortunately it was one of the few areas where he lackedpractical experience. Bot hookers had certainly never tried to kiss him.

He isn’t about to let Kraglin know that though.

“Course I have, you wasn’t doing it right,” Yondu grumbles, ducking his gaze away from Kraglin’s, to stare off into the corner of the room. That's definitely his best tack there - if he just makes sure to lob a few insults at Kraglin in that condescending tone he hates, surely it'll be enough to discourage him from prodding further. 

“Well then,” Kraglin’s voice is a lot closer than it was a minute ago and when Yondu looks back Kraglin’s somehow managed to eel himself closer between one word and the next. He’s staring down at Yondu with this look in eyes, all intent and wanting, and it makes Yondu’s mouth go dry. “Maybe you should give me a chance to try again.”

Yondu stares up at him and for once he can’t think of anything to say. He doesn’t understand how his gangly shadow of a first mate is making him feel things like this, doing something that makes his insides go all melty and discomfited. Then Kraglin reaching a hand to rest against his neck, finger cupping his scalp and thumb rubbing gently in front of his ear. He tilts Yondu’s head, gives him a last searching glance, and then leans in and Yondu’s lips part as he feels the rough press of them together.

He’s moving slow, letting Yondu adjust to it and it’s strange, alien, until Kraglin reaches his other hand down to Yondu’s waist, pulls them together. The feel of all his sharp angles and wiry muscles, the way he’s still rubbing gently at that sensitive spot right under Yondu’s ear, makes him suck in a breath between their lips. Suddenly, he’s flushing, and it feels soft and hot and so star-damned fucking good. Yondu lets out a noise that  _definitely doesn’t_ resemble a whimper in any shape or form and leans helplessly into Kraglin.

When they break apart, they’re breathing hard and Yondu’s head has gone hot and dizzy. He lets himself grab Kraglin's collar again, this time for balance, and tries to process this completely unexpected if not unpleasant turn of events.

He still doesn’t understand how Kraglin had managed to keep this whole 'wanting him' shit so completely hidden. Kraglin’s lucky Yondu had stumbled on how to get him to reveal it, and he’s definitely not letting Kraglin get away from him now – after all, he’s the one who’s introduced Yondu to this whole kissing business. He needs to keep doing it so Yondu can practice.

Yondu licks his lips, manages to croak out, “Thas better, was a proper kiss that.”

Kraglin grins fondly down at him, an almost too knowing look in those big blue eyes of his that matches his blue-blushed cheeks.

“Just better, huh, not great? Maybe you should let me keep trying until I get it right.”

“If you want,” Yondu tries to keep his tone level and nonchalant, but he has a sneaking suspicion that he’s failed. Oh well. Kraglin just smirks down at him and as he pulls him in close, says, “Practice makes perfect.”

And it does.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are <3 :)


End file.
